


Maybe this Christmas

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma and Regina are roommates in college, Emma hates Christmas because she has bad memories. Regina's family wants to meet her boyfriend but she has none, and asks Emma to pretend to be her girlfriend.And at the same time, she wants to make Emma have new Christmas memories. Of course Emma has a crush on Regina, but the brunette never noticed.Regina only starts to see Emma differently there with her family, because someone is interested in the blonde.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 26
Kudos: 279





	Maybe this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanting a plot for Christmas, then my friend suggested this one.   
> I suck at summaries but y'all know that now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"Ugh." Emma grunted and rolled on the bed, placing the pillow over her face to drown out the sound of the music MM was listening too early. Emma loved her roommate, except when it was Christmas. MM put on all the Christmas music imaginable and watched all those straight Hallmark Channel films. Good thing Emma had Regina to save her from these unbearable things. The three had been roommates for two years and despite the constant bickering between Regina and MM, they got along relatively well.

"Mary Margaret." Regina's growled from the bathroom. "For the love of God, lower the volume of this crap. Not everyone is in the Christmas spirit like you. And definitely not before breakfast."

"Oh, sorry, Regina." The short-haired brunette turned around with wide eyes. "I'm a little excited, I think. David is going to spend Christmas with me this year. He even bought an engagement ring to ask my parents for my hand in marriage."

"I'll throw myself out of the window" Emma murmured against the pillow before tossing it irritably on the bed and getting up. Her eyes met Regina's for a moment and she felt her stomach flip, as if thousands of butterflies were flying inside it. It was ridiculous how even disheveled and with a toothbrush in her mouth, Regina managed to be one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen.

Regina's hard look softened when she saw the blonde and she nodded slightly towards her. She felt her heart squeeze when Emma's gaze changed from bright to melancholy as MM continued to talk about her perfect courtship and the stupid marriage proposal David was going to make. Regina looked at MM again and her gaze was cold and hard. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and said slowly, "I. Don't. Care."

Emma felt bad for a moment when her friend's smile faltered, but she was impossibly grateful to Regina for making MM stop talking. "Good Morning." Emma said quietly as she passed them towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Emma, good morning!" MM was already being her cheerful version again. "I didn't see that you were already awake. I hope it wasn't because of the music."

"It's okay, MM." Emma smiled weakly.

"Of course, it was because of your stupid music." Regina snarled from the bathroom. "If you had common sense, you wouldn't turn it on so loud."

"It's okay, Gina." Emma turned to the brunette with a soft smile. She was grateful for what the brunette was doing, but she didn't want an argument to start early. "So, do you have any plans for Christmas yet?" She asked Regina.

"Throwing me off the bridge is one of them." The brunette grunted. "Mother is tormenting me to meet my boyfriend, but I don't have one to introduce her to."

"Oh, what happened to that guy? Robert?" Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the name of the guy Regina had gone on dates with a few times.

"Robin." The brunette sighed. "I broke up with him."

"Oh, but why?" MM looked as if Regina had kicked her puppy. "You were such a beautiful couple."

"Except not." Emma grunted under her breath.

"Oh, let's see: he is an arrogant idiot, he has no initiative for anything, he seems to live in the last century with the outdated ideas of relationships he has and he smells like forest."

Emma couldn't help but burst out laughing at Regina's last remark.

"But he is so handsome." MM argued weakly.

"If you consider a guy who seems to have diarrhea all the time handsome..." Emma snorted.

"Emma!" MM looked at her in horror.

"Beauty is not everything, Mary Margaret." Regina didn't seem to mind the blonde's observation. She knew Emma didn't like Robin very much, but she had no idea why. Maybe she had realized what kind of guy he was before her. "Take David, for example. Handsome, but he has no brain."

"Regina!" MM looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay, you don't have to be mean to MM." Emma said in a placating tone.

"Whatever." Regina rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom to finish her morning hygiene.

(...)

Classes were over a few weeks ago, but some students had stayed on campus; some couples who didn't want to be apart for months, some students who had last-minute homework to do, or like Regina, who was in no hurry to go home, or even Emma, who had training with the softball team. That was the last day they would have training and all Emma wanted to do was get out of there and lock herself at home until the parties were over, but of course nothing would be that simple in her life. Upon arriving at the dorms she shared with Regina and MM, the brunette was sitting on the bed staring at the semi-finished suitcase with a thoughtful look. "Hey." Emma called softly. She didn't want to scare Regina. "It's everything okay?"

"Emma!" Regina smiled when she saw the blonde. "I was thinking of you."

"You were?" Emma almost choked and cursed herself because her voice came out almost an eighth higher.

"Yes." Regina licked her lips and stood up, walking over to where the blonde was standing. She took one of Emma's hands between hers and held it between their bodies. "I was thinking-" Regina sighed. "I know this may seem a little - I don't know." She shook her head. "Please don't get me wrong."

"Regina, whatever it is, just tell me."

"Remember the conversation we had earlier today? About my mother wanting to meet my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Emma swallowed. She felt her heart race with the possibility of where that conversation would take them.

"I know it may seem a little strange, but you are the only person I trust to ask for it." Regina swallowed. She didn't want Emma to be mad at her or for that stupid idea to ruin their friendship. "Would you agree to go with me to my parents' house and pretend to be my girlfriend during the holiday?"

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and had to bite her tongue to keep from sounding like a teenager, or that she was looking forward to that opportunity. "Uh." She blinked a few times. "I don't know." Emma bit her bottom lip. "I mean, of course I don't mind helping you, but if your parents find out, won't it get you in trouble?"

"Only mother could be a problem, but only for me. And I know how to handle Cora Mills very well." The brunette smiled proudly. "So, are you up for it?"

"Of course I am." Emma did her best not to start smiling like an idiot, but it was practically impossible. "You know you are my best friend and I would do anything to help you."

"Even hide MM's body if I ever kill her?" Regina joked.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Are you really comfortable with that?" Regina asked, looking for any insecurity in Emma's eyes.

"As long as you are." Emma smiled and this time she didn't care if she looked like an idiot.

"Then pack your bags. We leave in an hour." Regina smiled widely.

"Uh, Regina." Emma licked her lips nervously. "Shouldn't we discuss a plan? Like, how much are we going to pretend in front of them, how we met or how we started dating? You know... these things." Emma shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"You seem to know these things well." Regina narrowed her eyes. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope." Emma responded quickly. "But I've seen a lot of movies."

"I think we can talk about it on the way there if you don't mind. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"No problems." Emma nodded and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding since Regina took her hand. "I'll take a quick shower and then pack my bag."

"Okay."

(...)

"Emma, dear." Regina gently shook the blonde's shoulder as she parked in her parents' garage. "Emma, wake up. We're here."

"Oh." The blonde blinked a few times to ward off sleep. "I'm sorry I fell asleep and left you to drive halfway alone. Training today was hard."

"I thought you were done with training?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"The coach wanted to do one last training before the holidays and asked us to continue with the exercises at home. You know, so as not to miss the practice."

"Well, if I can help you while we're stuck here..."

"I will think of something." Emma smiled softly.

"Great!"

They took a deep breath and reviewed again what they had agreed on how they started dating and other personal questions that Cora could ask. The good thing is that because they were best friends they knew everything about each other so it wouldn't be a big problem.

Emma got out of the car and walked to the trunk with Regina to get their luggage. As soon as they were ready, the brunette took Emma's hand and linked her fingers with hers. "From now on we are a couple." Regina took a deep breath once more and they started walking towards the door.

"Regina!" Cora's voice filled the short path from the garage to the front door. "I thought you wouldn't make it today." She looked from Regina to the blonde beside her and then to their hands and narrowed her eyes. "Where's that guy you were dating a few months ago? Richard?"

"It's good to see you, too, Mother." Regina rolled her eyes. "It's Robin, mother." Regina sighed grumpily. "And I broke up with him some time ago."

"Oh." Cora raised her eyebrow and looked again from Regina to Emma, this time looking the blonde from head to toe. Clearly evaluating her. "And who is she?"

"This is Emma Swan. My girlfriend." Regina said, and was surprised by the firmness in her voice. Anyone who didn't know the truth could be convinced by the conviction with which she said.

"Hi." Emma said sheepishly. She wasn't good with families or holidays. And definitely having Regina's hand against hers like that wasn't helping the way her heart was beating.

"Articulate, I see."

"Don't start." Regina hissed.

"Okay. Okay." Cora raised her hands in surrender. "Let's go in. It's freezing out here."

"You were the one keeping us here." Regina said, making a face.

"Regina!" As soon as they reached the living room, Zelena's voice filled the place and she didn't know if she was relieved to have her sister there or if it would be a disaster.

Before Regina could say anything, the redhead wrapped her in a tight hug and she immediately let go of Emma's hand and bags to reciprocate. Zelena could be a nightmare at times, but she loved and missed her. "Hello, dear."

"Oh, it's so good to have you here. I was starting to think you left Ruby and me to deal with Mother alone."

"And where's your fiancé by the way?"

"She's with Dad in the studio." Zelena smiled widely. "And who is this one?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Emma Swan." The blonde held out her hand to greet Zelena. "Her girlfriend." She pointed at the brunette with her chin.

"Girlfriend?" Zelena raised her eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze from Regina to Emma. They seemed very comfortable in each other's presence, Zelena thought. But still, there was something that wasn't fitting and she was going to find out what it was. "And how long have you been together?"

"Six months." Regina responded promptly.

"And where did you meet?"

"We're roommates in college." Emma replied.

"I see." Zelena nodded. "Okay, I'm going to let the two lovebirds settle in and then we'll see you for dinner."

Regina looked at Zelena for a moment. She knew that her sister was suspicious, but for now there wasn't much to do. "See you for dinner." She nodded and pulled Emma up the stairs.

Regina opened the door to her old bedroom and pulled Emma inside, closing the door behind them. "Oh my God." She walked over to the bed and threw herself on the mattress.

"Do you think they believed it?" Emma leaned against the bedroom door and took a deep breath.

"I see no reason for them not to believe it so far." Regina leaned on her elbows to look at the blonde. "But my sister is not so easy to deceive."

"I noticed that too." Emma frowned. "Do you think she can be a problem?"

"Not exactly." Regina laughed. "It is more likely that she will put us in situations that we cannot escape from if she suspects something."

"What do you mean?"

"I know we talked on the way and agreed on what to do and talk, but be ready for anything." Regina sighed.

Emma felt her heart pounding at these words. Secretly she was wishing that they had to do everything they had agreed. Especially the kissing part. Even though knowing what it was like to kiss Regina and never have her again could destroy her. "I am." Emma smiled, pushing her thoughts aside. "I promised that I would help you and I wouldn't have come here if I weren't ready for everything."

"Thank you so much, Emma." Regina got up from the bed and hugged the blonde tight.

"You don't have to thank me." Emma felt her cheeks burn, but hugged the brunette back. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Regina pulled away just enough to look at Emma and for some reason she didn't understand, her heart sped up with the closeness between them and the way Emma looked at her. Regina's gaze shifted to the blonde's lips and for a second she wondered what it would be like to kiss her, but before she could dive into what that might mean, a knocking on the door startled them and they pulled away.

"Dinner will be served in 10 minutes!" Zelena's voice came from the other side.

"We're coming." Regina replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Emma again. "I think we'd better unpack our bags later. Mother hates it when we're late for dinner."

"Okay." Emma nodded and followed Regina out of the room.

"Regina, how nice to see you!" Ruby smiled when she saw the brunette. "My favorite sister-in-law."

"Your only sister-in-law." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Did I hear that you have a girlfriend?" Ruby waggled her brows suggestively. She was chaos, just like Zelena.

"It looks like the news is going on in this house." Regina looked from Cora to Zelena with raised eyebrows.

"We are excited and curious about the change. Just that." Zelena shrugged.

"Regina!" Henry's voice made the brunette turn on her heels and the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen spread across her lips.

"Daddy!" Regina hugged him tightly and buried her head in the crock of his neck. "I missed you."

"Me too my princess." Henry stroked Regina's hair. "How was the trip here? Did everything go well?"

"It was quiet, dad." Regina smiled widely. "Despite the holiday there wasn't so much traffic."

"See, Emma?" Cora stopped beside the blonde. "Regina wasn't so happy to see me when you arrived." She sniffed theatrically.

Regina turned to Cora with a raised eyebrow, but before she could answer and start an argument between them, Henry intervened.

"And who is this beautiful young woman, Regina?"

The brunette's smile widened and she reached out to Emma, lacing her fingers with hers when they touched. "This is Emma Swan, Father. My girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Swan." Henry put Emma in a tight hug. "I have never seen Regina so happy."

"I do what I can." Emma said sheepishly. She felt her cheeks flush and was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with so much affection around her.

"You're definitely doing a better job than the losers my sister has dated in the past."

"Zelena." Regina sighed. "Can we not talk about my exes in the presence of my girlfriend?" For a moment Regina was surprised at how easily it came out of her mouth and how easy it was to refer to Emma as her girlfriend.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." Henry interrupted, feeling a slight change in the atmosphere. He gestured for everyone to sit at the table.

Emma had never seen so much food on a single table before. Cora Mills definitely didn't skimp when it came to food.

"So, sis." Zelena smirked. "Have you discovered the wonders that a woman can do in bed? Your girlfriend looks like she knows what she does."

Emma and Regina choked on their drinks, their cheeks burning.

"This is hardly the type of conversation to have at the table." Regina looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Zelena, please." Cora sighed. "Leave those questions for after dinner."

"Can we not ask these questions at all?" Henry grunted under his breath.

After dinner everyone went to the backyard and Henry poured a generous dose of apple cider for each of them. Henry lit a cigar and sat on the loveseat with Cora by his side. Zelena and Ruby settled on the swing and Emma and Regina settled into the armchair.

Soon everyone engaged in conversations about college, Zelena and Ruby's work and plans for their wedding. They had met in the penultimate year of college and connected right away. Before long they engaged in a relationship and were together until now.

Emma felt her heart racing when Regina joined her in the armchair and sat on her lap, snuggling against her. Doing her best not to show how much that proximity affected her, Emma put her arm around Regina's waist and felt a shiver down her spine when her fingers touched the brunette's skin.

Regina felt the blonde stiffen momentarily when she snuggled into Emma's lap and for a moment she thought about sitting somewhere else, but before she could do that she felt Emma put her arm around her waist. Regina felt her heart race when Emma's fingertips touched her skin and instinctively snuggled closer to her.

Gradually Emma began to relax and her caresses became confident and spontaneous, as if she did that all the time. Despite all the feelings struggling inside her, Emma did her best to fall into the conversation and by the end of the night, she was feeling... light. Happy. How she had never felt before. Despite knowing that her relationship with Regina was a farce and part of that happiness was an illusion, Emma was happy to spend Christmas with the brunette and her family. At least this time she wouldn't be alone in her small apartment or getting drunk in a bar until she fell asleep and woke up, God knows where.

"Hey," Regina turned on Emma's lap so that she had her back to the others. "Are you alright?" She tilted her head and watched the blonde for a moment and a gesture that surprised both of them, caressed Emma's jaw.

"Yes." Emma smiled sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought. You know, can't help thinking about previous Christmases." She shrugged.

"Despite everything, I'm really happy that you're here." Regina smiled softly.

"Me too." Emma smiled back and before she could realize what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed Regina. It was just a brush of lips that lasted only a few seconds, but enough to make Emma's heart race.

Both froze when they realized what had just happened.

Emma's eyes widened and she pulled away slowly, her cheeks a lovely shade of red. "Shit, sorry, Regina." She whispered.

"It's okay, Emma." The brunette felt her heart racing, but preferred to think that it was just the surprise of the gesture. "We have to convince them that we are together." She leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead gently and for a moment Regina forgot everyone around them.

From where they were, Zelena and Ruby watched the two in silence. The redhead had shared her suspicions with her fiancee and Ruby said she would help her discover the truth as long as she did nothing that could hurt Regina or the girl who was with her. Even if it wasn't her intention. Ruby knew that Zelena tended to exaggerate a little at times.

"What do you think?" Zelena asked quietly. Her eyes trained on the other two women.

"I don't know, Zel." Ruby turned to the redhead for a moment. "I mean, there's something weird, but at the same time your sister looks so happy, so at ease. And she really seems to like this Emma."

"I noticed it too." Zelena kissed Ruby's shoulder gently. "Regardless of what is going on, there is a feeling there."

"We're going to bed." Regina announced. "We had a long day and the trip here was tiring. We need to rest." She stood up and gently pulled Emma by the hand.

"Don't make too much noise." Zelena teased.

"I'm not a screamer, if that's what you're implying." Regina looked at her outraged.

"That's why you never found someone to give you real orgasms. Or do you expect me to believe that those losers you dated before knew how to satisfy a woman?" Zelena smiled triumphantly when she saw the horror on her sister's face.

"Girls." Cora sighed. "You're going to traumatize your father."

"We have already been traumatized by you. Now it's our turn." Zelena shrugged.

Beside Regina, Emma was redder than a tomato. Since Zelena had mentioned this earlier, hundreds of images had invaded her mind. Images that involved her best friend in positions and situations that friends should not imagine with each other. Emma swallowed when an image of her fucking Regina against the wall invaded her mind and she had to swallow hard not to moan.

Zelena and Ruby noticed how affected Emma was by the conversation and the two exchanged a triumphant look.

"If they haven't had sex yet, for whatever reason," Zelena said quietly. "This is definitely about to change."

As soon as they were back in the safety of Regina's room the brunette locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed with her face hidden in her hands. "Emma, sorry about my sister. Zelena sometimes seems to have no filter at all."

"It's okay, Regina." Emma said, still trying to forget the image that had invaded her mind moments ago. "Your sister seems to be a good person. And quite amusing." Emma laughed. "At least she says what she thinks."

"She likes to embarrass me." Regina grunted.

"Look," Emma knelt before her and gently removed her hands from her face. "I don't care about the things your sister says. I don't have much experience with that, but to me it seems like her way of showing that she cares about you."

"I still don't know what I did so right in my life to deserve a friend like you." Regina smiled softly. "Do you promise to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable?"

"I promise." Emma kissed the tip of Regina's nose.

"Good." Regina nodded. She stood up and looked around, for the first time realizing that they would have to share a bed. Something Emma seemed to notice, too.

"I can take the floor." Emma said sheepishly.

"Nonsense." Regina frowned. "We've shared a bed before. It's nothing we haven't done."

"You're right." Emma licked her lips nervously.

"So it's settled." Regina took a towel for herself and handed Emma another. "I'll take a quick shower before going to sleep. Feel free to do the same after me, or just lie in bed and sleep. Whatever you prefer."

"I will wait for my turn. Despite having slept half the trip, my body needs a bath to relax."

When Emma got out of the bath and went back to the bedroom, she found Regina asleep on the bed. She sighed and placed the towel on the chair. "What am I doing?" Emma murmured to herself. She shook her head and lay down beside the brunette, trying not to invade her space. Within minutes fatigue washed over her and Emma fell asleep.

(...)

The next day, when she woke up, Regina was greeted by the sight of Emma doing exercises on the floor of her bedroom in nothing more than a sports top and leggings. It wasn't uncommon since they were roommates in college, but for some reason that morning Regina felt her heart racing with the vision and the more she looked at the blonde doing pushups, the more her mind wandered in ways she shouldn't and without that she could control, she felt her panties getting wet. Regina bit her lower lip to suppress a frustrated moan when Emma let out a tired moan. At that moment Regina thought it best to let the blonde know she was awake, so she could get out of there before it made things weird for them. "Good morning, Em." Regina said, doing her best to look sleepy.

"Hey, Gina." Emma stood up and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up." Regina propped herself up on her elbow. "I'm used to waking up early my whole life."

"Some habits we can't get rid of, I think."

"You're right." The brunette smiled softly. "We better get down for breakfast before my sister decides to knock on our door." Regina said as she looked at the time.

"I'll take a quick shower if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Make yourself comfortable." Regina got up and looked for clothes in her wardrobe. "I'm just going to-" She pointed to the bathroom.

"Sure." Emma nodded.

While Regina was doing her morning hygiene, Emma decided to check her social media, but soon got bored and opened Candy Crush to distract herself.

"Do you want me to wait for you to come down together?" Regina said as she returned to the room.

"If you don't mind." Emma shrugged. She had the slight impression that if she arrived for breakfast after Regina, the others would expect a show of affection, a kiss. And after what had happened the night before, Emma wasn't ready to kiss the brunette again. Not without Regina coming to realize how it affected her.

"It's not a problem at all."

A few minutes later they were in the kitchen with Henry and Cora.

"Good morning, beautiful family!" Zelena greeted. "Sis, Emma, today we are going on Christmas shopping."

"We will?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Zelena smiled. "I know you, and I know you haven't bought our gifts yet, but that's okay. I haven't bought yours yet either."

"If it's okay with Emma."

"I don't see why not." Emma shrugged. "Your town looks very charming. I would love to get to know the place a little."

"So it's settled!" Zelena smirked.

Regina offered Emma an almost murderous look, and instead of intimidating her, sent a shiver through the blonde's body. "Okay, but we are not going to spend the day. I want to take these few days to rest."

"You're boring." Zelena rolled her eyes.

Before Regina could reply and start an argument, Emma put her hand on her thigh making the brunette look at her slightly startled. "We can stay here all afternoon if you want. I'm sure we will find lots of movies to watch while cuddling on the couch or in your bedroom." Emma swallowed, praying that Regina would stick with the plan.

"I'll die of diabetes before Christmas." Zelena grunted.

"Stop being so mean." Ruby smacked arm. "Let your sister enjoy it now that she has found a good person."

"Whatever." Zelena rolled her eyes.

The rest of breakfast was quiet and soon they were ready to go shopping.

(...)

Although small, the mall in Storybrooke had a wide variety of stores. Thus ensuring that last-minute shopping for Christmas gifts was good.

Regina helped Emma choose gifts for her family, although the brunette said it wasn't necessary.

After shopping and having to submit to the craziness and exaggerations of Ruby and Zelena for most of the morning, the group decided to have lunch there. There was also a good range of restaurants, which surprised Emma.

"Oh, my God. I'll have to exercise all afternoon to lose the calories I gained during this lunch." Emma said, stroking her belly. She smiled lazily and leaned back in her chair, her arms brushing gently against Regina's.

"Or you can have sex all afternoon." Zelena smirked. "It's much better to burn calories than boring exercise." She turned to Regina with a twinkle in her eye. "Speaking of sex, you know you need it this, right?" Zelena reached out, showing Regina her wrist.

"Why the hell would I need something to tie my hair up?"

Emma, who was distracted by her cell phone and sipping the rest of her juice, choked on the liquid. She looked at Regina and before the brunette could ruin their cover, she intervened: "I'm the one who wears this."

"Tsc tsc." Ruby shook her head. "Regina, in your place I would start using it too."

Before Regina could answer, someone approached their table and the matter died.

"Zelena? Ruby?" A woman with long black hair approached them with a wide smile.

"Fiona!" Zelena stood up and wrapped the woman in a tight hug. "It's good to see you!"

Ruby stood up and hugged her too, but Emma noticed that Regina wasn't very happy with the woman's presence. She looked tense and her mood had clearly changed.

"You must remember my sister, Regina." Zelena smiled innocently.

"Regina! How long!" Fiona smiled. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." Regina grunted, but got up to greet the woman.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful woman?" Fiona looked Emma from head to toe and smiled, satisfied with what she was seeing. "I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." Emma stood up and held out her hand to greet the woman.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Fiona looked at Emma once more and didn't mind disguising the way her eyes roamed over the blonde's body. "Tell me, Emma, are you just visiting Storybrooke or have you moved here recently?"

Fiona took a step towards the blonde, closing the distance between them and Regina didn't know what to do. She didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the mall, but being quiet wasn't exactly an option if they were pretending to be a couple.

"I'm just visiting." Emma licked her lips nervously.

"And how long will you stay?" Fiona took a curl of the blonde's hair and started playing, curling it in her fingers. "I can show you the best places in town, if you want."

"I- we're going to stay for a while." Emma felt her body vibrate with Fiona's proximity. The woman was beautiful and attractive, and was very much her type. On another occasion, Emma wouldn't think twice before dragging Fiona to a bathroom or motel room for a good fuck, but that was out of the question. She felt her body protest and bit her bottom lip. Not that she was sorry to have agreed to help Regina, but it had been weeks since she last had a good fuck and staying at the Mills' house for two weeks and sleeping with Regina every night without any relief seemed more like torture. Emma swallowed and did her best to ward off those thoughts. If she was helping Regina by pretending to be her girlfriend, she needed to stop whatever was going on at that moment. Emma was aware of the three pairs of eyes on her hoping that she would do just that. "I came to meet Regina's parents and spend the holiday with them. I am her girlfriend."

"Oh." Fiona raised her eyebrow, seeming not to believe what Emma was saying. "I didn't know Regina was into women too." She turned to look at the brunette and there was an almost wicked gleam in her eyes, as if she knew the lie they were playing.

"I don't have to divulge every detail of my personal life."

"Well, at least your taste in women is infinitely better than your taste in men." Fiona teased. "See you around." She turned back to Emma and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips before leaving.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ruby asked when Fiona left. Despite the tension that had formed, she couldn't help but laugh. Regina's face was priceless. It was clear that the brunette was dead with jealousy, but for some reason she had remained silent. She and Zelena had a theory: whatever the reason, Regina and Emma's relationship was a lie, but there was some feeling between them, and the brunette hadn't yet realized it.

"I'm going to kill this woman." Regina hissed. "Why didn't you do anything?" She smacked Emma's arm. Regina knew that Fiona was the type of woman Emma liked. She had already seen the blonde with several women like her and despite knowing that their relationship was a scam, she couldn't help feeling jealous.

Emma turned to her with wide eyes and a confused expression.

"What did you want Emma to do, Regina?" Zelena decided to intervene before things got out of hand. She knew that her sister was jealous and knew that sometimes Regina tended to overreact. "It's not like Fiona had sat on Emma's lap and kissed her hard. There's no need to make a scene."

"She was shamelessly hitting on Emma!" Regina said, annoyed.

"Fiona does this all the time, with everyone." Zelena rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do."

Regina looked at Zelena for a moment. Deep down, she knew she had no reason to be jealous. Emma wasn't really her girlfriend, but Regina just couldn't help it.

"Look," Emma sighed and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "There's no reason to be jealous. You know that I only have eyes for you." Emma hoped that Regina thought it was just part of their cover up, as she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Oh, but there is no denying it." Ruby smiled. "We all see the way you look at Regina."

The two of them turned their heads abruptly towards Ruby when they heard this and Emma felt her cheeks burn.

Regina might not have even realized that Emma had feelings for her, but it seems that Ruby and Zelena did.

"The way Emma looks at me?" Regina asked slowly. She was looking at Ruby as if her sister-in-law was losing her mind

"Yes." Ruby smiled widely. "She looks at you as if you are her entire universe."

Regina wanted to say that Ruby was delusional, but if she did, it could ruin their farce then, she remained silent and just turned to Emma. A tight smile on her lips when she said, "She is my universe."

Emma felt her heart pound with what Regina said and for a moment wished that what was going on between them wasn't just a lie so that Cora wouldn't bug Regina during the days they were there. Emma knew she had to do something, show some affection for what Regina had just said, but she didn't know if she could kiss the brunette again and then move on so, Emma smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

When they returned to the Mills' house, Emma did exactly what she had said before Fiona appeared. She spent the entire afternoon exercising, although the reason now was completely different than what she had claimed earlier. She needed to distract herself, find a way to relieve the tension in her body and get Regina out of her system. Emma put on a sports top, a pair of leggings and a pair of sneakers and went to the basement, where Regina and Zelena said there was a mini gym that she could use.

Emma ran on the treadmill for 30 minutes, then did a series of push-ups, another on the pull-up bar and all the exercises she could think of. When her body was tired enough and Emma couldn't think of anything else, she went up to Regina's bedroom and went straight to the shower.

"Look who decided to join the mortals." Ruby teased when she saw Emma enter the living room.

"It is a pity that you didn't take our advice." Zelena smirked.

"We will have a lot of time for that." Emma replied without looking at Regina.

"Oh, how nice to find you all here." Cora put her hands together in front of her. "Tomorrow Robert Gold will host his annual Christmas party and we can't miss it."

Regina and Zelena exchanged an exasperated look, but they knew that declining wasn't an option. "Yes, mother." They said in unison.

"Who is Robert Gold?" Emma asked when Cora left the living room.

"He's a creepy guy." Regina scrunched up her nose. "He had a crush on mother, but it was never reciprocated. He's also one of the most powerful guys in town."

"Don't forget to mention that he married a girl 20 years younger than him." Zelena shivered.

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"And why do we have to attend the party?"

"Because Robert Gold is an influential man and doesn't take no for an answer."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Despite that, his Christmas parties are always great and generally unforgettable." Ruby shrugged. "The best drinks imaginable."

(...)

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Behind her, Regina looked at her from head to toe in a way that sent chills down Emma's body.

"You look beautiful, Em." Their gaze met in the mirror and Regina smiled. It was true: Emma was beautiful. Breathtaking. And Regina knew it would be a long night, as many people would hit on her. Emma is wearing black dress pants and a white turtleneck sweater with a red coat over it. Her hair was loose, her curls more defined than Regina could ever remember being before, adorning her face, which had a simple make-up.

"You look beautiful, too." Emma turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat for a moment. Regina was wearing a long-sleeved black dress that fit her body perfectly. Her hair was slightly curly and arranged in a simple hairstyle. The makeup was, as always, impeccable. For a moment, all Emma did was look at the brunette.

Regina felt her heart speed up and her body warm up everywhere it shouldn't have. Just as it has been every time she has seen Emma exercising these past two days. Emma was absolutely beautiful and Regina felt an almost uncontrollable urge to run her hands through her hair.

"Will you look at each other all night or are we going to the party?" Zelena's voice broke the moment and Regina didn't know if she was relieved or if she wanted to throw the redhead out the window.

"Come on. Mother hates waiting and hates even more being late." Regina sighed.

In the next moment everyone was gathered in the living room and ready to leave.

"Are we going on foot?" Emma asked Regina softly.

"Yes. Robert Gold's house is down the street."

"Oh."

(...)

Robert Gold's house was even bigger than the Mills' and Emma couldn't help but be amazed at the massive mansion in front of her. "Holy shit!"

The outside was all decorated with those exaggerated Christmas lights that Emma had only seen in movies or in those decoration war programs. There are yellow, green and red lights hanging on all sides and wrapped around the huge pillars at the entrance; some smaller trees have been customized in the shape of Santa Claus, reindeer, sledges and other Christmas things. "It looks like this Robert Gold is a friend of Edward Scissorhands." Emma said under her breath, but Regina heard it and soon the sound of her laughter echoed around them as the small group walked to the front door where there was a man and a woman; each wearing a Christmas outfit.

"It looks like Gold has outdone himself this time." Regina said sarcastically.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention: he and his wife just had another child."

"Can the old man still do it?" Zelena raised her eyebrows.

"Zelena." Henry sighed

"Sorry, Dad."

As soon as the two at the door checked that the Mills and companions were on the guest list, they were taken to an anteroom where they left their coats and then guided to the hall where the party was taking place.

"Cora!"

"This is Robert Gold." Regina whispered to Emma when they saw a man approaching them.

Robert Gold had a cane to help his steps, and was wearing a suit that was probably worth more than everything Emma had, approached them. His hair was straight and shoulder length and despite what the Mills women had said about him, he didn't look that bad.

"I'm glad you came." He hugged Cora and greeted Henry. He then turned to the sisters Mills and Ruby and greeted them warmly. "I don't know this beautiful girl." He said looking at Emma.

"This is Emma Swan, my girlfriend." Regina smiled.

"Oh." Gold looked from Regina to Emma and back to the brunette. "Magnificent! It's a pleasure, Miss Swan."

"Likewise, Mr. Gold." Emma shook his hand and smiled politely. Despite not having a bad appearance, seeing him up close and talking to him, sent chills down the blonde's body and suddenly she didn't want to leave Regina's side.

"Lacey is upstairs with the baby. She'll be joining us soon." He smiled widely. "In the meantime, enjoy the party. There are free drinks and food."

They nodded and continued down the hall, occasionally stopping to greet some people.

The decor in the lounge was even more impressive than the one outside the house. There were three large Christmas trees; all very well decorated and illuminated with yellow lights. At the foot of each tree there were wrapped gifts boxes, and Emma wondered if it was just for decoration or if there really were that many gifts there. In a corner there was a large table with all kinds of food imaginable; for all types of palates. At the other end; a bar where some bartenders served the guests, serving them any drink they wanted.

"Come on, let's have a drink." Regina pulled Emma by the hand towards the bar. "I want a whiskey." She asked at the barman.

"I'm going to want a Rudolph-tini." Emma smiled and Regina just shook her head.

Zelena and Ruby soon joined them at the bar to get some drinks and then headed towards the dance floor.

"Oh, shit." Regina grunted when she saw Fiona and Neal approaching them on the dance floor. They were already in their sixth or seventh drink by then, and Regina was in no mood to deal with Fiona, or worse, Neal.

"What's it?" Emma looked in the direction Regina was looking and recognized the brunette they had met at the mall. "We can get out of here if you want."

"No," Regina shook her head. "I have the impression that no matter where we go, Fiona will be."

Emma swallowed and nodded.

"Regina!" Fiona smiled widely as she approached the small dancing group. "Emma!"

"Hello, Fiona." Regina grunted.

"This is Neal, do you remember him?"

"Hi, Regina." He said, but the attention - and his eyes - was focused on Emma. "Hello you."

"I remember." Regina growled internally.  _ 'Great. Two idiots to be hitting on Emma right in front of her,'  _ Regina thought.

"Uh, hi." Emma smiled politely. "Hello, Fiona."

"I'm Neal Cassidy. Do you want to dance?" Neal got between Fiona, Regina and Emma.

"Neal," Fiona hissed. "Don't be an asshole. Don't you see that Emma is accompanied?"

"But that doesn't need to stop her from dancing with me." He shrugged.

"Oh, Neal." Fiona said, and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I guarantee you that Emma is not interested in you."

"And how do you know?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Emma and Regina exchanged a puzzled look. That Neal was a complete asshole, Emma thought. Fiona was brazen, but still. And she was funny and smart while this Neal looked just... gross.

"Because Emma is dating Regina here."

He looked at them incredulously, as if what Fiona was saying was absurd. "But Regina isn't even a lesbian."

Emma and Regina blinked, bewildered.

"Oh, this is getting good." Zelena smiled widely and Ruby just nodded.

"I bet ten bucks Regina will kick his balls until the end of the night." Ruby laughed.

"Done."

"Hey!" Emma raised her voice, making Neal shut up. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to say just once: no one, absolutely no one has the right to say that shit you're talking. Especially not about my girlfriend." She ran her hands through her hair and narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you leave us alone. Regina doesn't need to prove anything to anyone, least of all to you, and I assure you that our private life is none of your business, or anyone else's here."

"Did someone ever tell you that you look really hot when you're pissed?" Fiona licked her lips, her eyes traveling over Emma's body.

Before Emma could respond, she felt Regina's hand close around her wrist and the brunette dragging her off the dance floor.

"What-" Emma's protest got stuck in her throat when Regina opened a door, pushed Emma inside and closed the door behind them, not bothering to turn on the light. In the next moment Regina's lips were pressed against hers in a hungry kiss.

Instinctively Emma's hands found Regina's waist and she brought the brunette closer to her, eliminating any space between her bodies.

Regina moaned against Emma's lips and her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, one hand under her blond hair, scratching the back of her neck.

In the back of Emma's mind a voice shouted for her to stop before they went too far, but she couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of Regina's body against hers even with a layer of clothing separating them. Regina's kiss was intoxicating and Emma brought her hands up to the brunette's ass, squeezing and pulling her hips against hers. Emma was driven purely by instinct as she guided Regina against the sink, pressing closer, feeling Regina shiver slightly against her.

"Emma," Regina groaned.

Emma felt a shiver down her spine. She wanted to hear Regina say her name again. Repeatedly in that same hoarse tone. She wanted to feel Regina shudder against her mouth. She wants to keep kissing Regina forever. She can think about the consequences of this later. Tomorrow, or next week, none of that matters now. All she needs right now is to hear Regina moaning her name. Emma kissed Regina again, this time more firmly. Her full lips moved enthusiastically over hers, Emma grabbed the edge of the sink on either side of them while Regina bit her lip.

The shock of that gesture made Emma shudder and involuntarily her body went forward, her hips meeting Regina's in a sharp jerk - and totally accidental. Regina moaned again and Emma almost lost all control at that moment.

Emma didn't expect that. The hoarse moan, much like Regina's voice. That voice that always makes Emma light-headed without any effort. The moan was long and needy. And Emma might be dizzy and intoxicated; because of Regina kissing her like that or the many drinks they had that night, but she desperately wants to hear it again. Feeling bolder, Emma begins to kiss Regina's jaw towards her throat, biting gently.

Regina's hands went inside the sweater Emma was wearing and her nails scratched the skin hard, but at that moment Emma really didn't care if Regina left angry red marks across the length of her skin. She wasn't going to stop it unless Regina pushed her. Emma ran her tongue over the scar on Regina's lip like she imagined doing so many times and in the next moment her tongue was gliding hungrily against Regina's. It was possibly the most sensual and dirty kiss Emma has ever experienced.

Regina moaned in approval, vibration rippling over the roof of Emma's mouth. It is the second time she hears Regina moan, and like the previous time, it makes Emma's blood burn. Emma wants to hear it again.

For a moment Emma regretted that the light was out, so she couldn't see how flushed Regina's face must be. Emma could hear the sound of the music and the muffled conversations through the closed door behind them, but any thought left Emma's mind when Regina called her name in a hoarse moan.

Emma squeezed Regina's hips as her lips moved down the brunette's jaw and throat, kissing, licking and biting the skin.

When Emma bit her pulse point Regina moaned loudly and stumbled forward, her body pressing against Emma's and pushing the blonde against the door again.

Regina's leg slid between Emma's and she stopped her for a moment. They were going too far, but before she could say anything, Regina started to grind on Emma's thigh and any coherent thoughts flew out the window.

Regina moaned loudly at the contact of her wet pussy against Emma's thigh, only the blonde's pants and her panties forming the only barrier between them. In the back of her mind a voice desperately screamed for her to stop, that it can ruin the friendship between them, but all the mixed drinks with the feeling that this moment was providing made her just ignore that voice. She took Emma's arms and held it over the blonde's head, her hands holding her wrists there as she moved up and down Emma's strong thigh. She has never felt so horny in her life.

Emma needed all her strength not to dip her mouth into the neckline of Regina's dress, because no matter how turned on she is now, this line, Emma is not ready to cross yet. She can feel her nipples hard against the soft fabric of Regina's dress and takes everything not to tear the piece off the brunette's body.

Regina rocked forward, then back again, slowly sliding her soaked pussy against Emma's thigh and for a moment she wondered what it would be like, what it would feel like if there was no piece of clothing between them. At this point she was practically riding Emma's thigh. "More." She moaned and Emma obliged immediately, placing her hands on her hips, urging Regina to move faster. "Yes." Regina threw her head back, exposing her neck to Emma and the blonde didn't think twice.

Emma licked the skin on Regina's neck, feeling her pulse point under her tongue. She scraped her teeth over the spot and then bit down hard. Hard enough that Regina's movements became more erratic and the moans mixed with "Yes" and "More, please." And Emma obeyed. She pulled Regina hard against her thigh and helped the brunette's movements until she felt Regina's body stop for a moment and a broken sob escaped her throat. The lust and ecstasy in Regina's expression along with her hoarse moan and the way her body shuddered against Emma's was enough to throw the blonde on the edge as well. She gripped Regina's waist tightly while her own orgasm broke through her body. "Fuck." Emma whispered.

Regina felt Emma kiss her skin; a soft and gentle kiss. Completely unlike anything that had happened there in the past few minutes and she panicked. What if what just happened ruined their friendship? Regina pulled away slowly, only the pale moonlight coming in through a small window now illuminated the room. It wasn't much, but she could see Emma's face; the big green eyes so full of vulnerability and something else that she didn't want to think about right now. "Sorry, I-" Regina shook her head and her heart broke when she saw that whatever was in Emma's eyes disappeared, replaced by the pain of rejection. Devastated. Without saying anything more Regina opened the bathroom door and ran.

"Fuuuuck." Emma leaned against the sink, her whole body still shaking from the best orgasm she had in her life. She shook her head and fought the tears that now threatened to fall. It had all been a mistake. Of course, Regina felt nothing for her but friendship. And now she had potentially screwed up. Emma took a few deep breaths, turned on the tap and washed her face before leaving the bathroom in search of Regina to try to save at least their friendship.

It didn't take long for Emma to find Ruby and Zelena, engaged in a lively conversation with some people she had no idea who was, but she needed to know if they had seen Regina. She had searched for the brunette everywhere and there was no sign of her. "Zelena."

"What happened?" The redhead narrowed her eyes at the tone of concern and something else in Emma's voice.

"Did you see Regina?"

"The last time I saw my sister, she was dragging you off the dance floor." Zelena put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. "What happened? Did you fight?"

"Not exactly." Emma felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh my God!" Zelena smirked. "You guys had sex and Regina ran off, didn't you?"

"Do you want to lower your voice?" Emma's eyes widened and she looked around to make sure no one had heard. "And we didn't have sex. Well, not exactly."

"But something happened and then she ran off, didn't she?"

"Yes." Emma sighed in defeat.

"She probably went home." Zelena shook her head. "Honestly, how can you two be so stupid?"

"What-?" Emma felt her blood boil. "What the hell are you saying?"

"It's obvious that you like my sister. Maybe you even love her." Zelena looked at her, silently challenging Emma to say otherwise. When the blonde said nothing, she smiled and continued. "And my idiot sister likes you too, but she hasn't figured it out yet."

"Of course she likes me. We are friends."

"Not like that, Emma." Zelena sighed in exasperation. "She likes you the same way you like her."

"No, you're imagining things."

"I swear to God-" Zelena closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Ruby, babe, can you help me here?"

"Sure." The brunette finally moved away from the conversation with the other guests. "What happened?"

"Can you explain to Emma here that my idiot sister likes her and is not just as a friend."

"But I thought they were girlfriends..." Ruby smiled knowingly.

"Shit." Emma swore under her breath. "Look-"

"It doesn't matter why you decided to do this. We have been suspicious since you arrived, but we thought things could change if with this farce my sister realized what was right under her nose." Zelena interrupted her. "Regina is afraid of being heartbroken, but even more, she is afraid of losing you. It's in her eyes." Zelena smiled gently. "So do us all a favor and go after my sister and tell her how you feel."

"Okay" Emma licked her lips. She swallowed, nodded to the two women in front of her, and headed for the room where they had hung their coats on when they arrived. "Shit." Emma cursed when she saw that Regina's coat was still there. She pulled on her coat and took Regina's, bolting out the door in hopes of finding the brunette.

(...)

Regina ignored her parents' calls as she passed the guests like a hurricane. She knew it would bring up a lot of questions later, especially from Cora, but right now she needed to get out of there and breathe. The taste of Emma's kiss on her lips was as fresh as the memory of what had just happened and Regina didn't know what to do or think. Emma had given her the best orgasm of her life without even touching her. Regina shivered when the cold wind of Storybrooke's icy night hit her cheeks, but she didn't mind coming back for her coat. Since she decided to present this scam to her family, things had been mixed up about Emma Swan. In the two years they had known each other, Regina had avoided thinking of the blonde as anything more than her friend. Of course, she found Emma attractive, but the fear of ruining their friendship made her stay silent and just watch as the blonde jumped from lover to lover. Until that moment Regina had never given much thought about it, or about how she felt about it, but now, going home amid the soft falling snow and her body still burning from Emma Swan's touches and kisses, the the only thing Regina could think about was that she didn't want to see the blonde with anyone other than herself.

Regina laughed bitterly at that thought. Emma was just helping her so her mother would leave her alone during the holiday. It didn't mean that she felt anything for her. What had happened in the bathroom had been just desire, lust. They had let themselves be carried by the moment - and the many drinks - and now Regina had ruined everything. She was going to lose her best friend and that thought hurt more than anything.

(...)

Emma looked frantically around trying to find Regina, but the brunette was nowhere to be found. "Shit." She swore under her breath and started on her way back to the Mills' house in hopes of finding Regina soon.

It didn't take long for Emma to spot Regina's house and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the brunette walking to the front door. "Regina!" Emma called, and ran to catch up with her. "Regina!"

"Emma." The brunette turned and couldn't help the smile on her face, albeit weak.

"You forgot your coat." Emma said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh thank you." Regina took the coat, but didn't put it on.

"We should get in. It's fucking cold out here and you can get sick." Emma licked her lips. Zelena's words echoed in her mind.

"You're right." Regina nodded and opened the door. A gust of wind came in with them and nearly put out the fireplace that Cora had left in the living room to keep the house warm. Regina hung her coat behind the door and walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Regina," Emma called softly. She walked uncertainly to the brunette and held her hands. "Talk to me. I know you're thinking about something-"

"I screwed up, Emma." Regina looked away from her. "I had no right to act that way with you. We are not a real couple, but to hear that asshole talking like that-"

"What do you think screwed up?" Emma felt her heart pounding so fast that she was afraid it might come out of her throat.

"Us. Our friendship." Regina released her hands from Emma's and started pacing. "I got jealous and lost control and now you probably hate me and think I'm a crazy person who doesn't know how to separate things. I don't even know if you wanted to have sex with me or whatever happened there-"

Emma laughed, incredulous at what she was hearing. "I'm in love with you." Emma nearly shouted. It was the only way to make Regina shut up when she was like this.

"What?" The brunette blinked.

"I'm in love with you." Emma repeated slowly. "I've been in love with you since the first year."

"You are?" Regina shook her head. It wasn't possible that she was listening correctly. Maybe she really drank too much.

"Did you never notice anything about the girls I had a relationship with?"

"Besides the fact that they were all brunettes?" Regina said, trying to remember more details about Emma's ex-lovers.

"I was unconsciously looking for you in other women, Regina." Emma sighed. "I only realized it after awhile, but it wasn't like I was deceiving them or anything."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"And ruin our friendship?" Emma opened her arms, exasperated. "How could I? You are... you. Beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic. And as far as I knew, straight." Emma laughed bitterly. "And I'm just... me. What do I have to offer you?"

"You are one of the most hardworking, smart and funny people I know, Emma. Never speak of you like that again." Regina pressed her lips together in a thin line. "You don't like others to notice, so as not to end your reputation that you don't care, but you always stay up late doing your homework, you care about your friends and you work hard. You're the first to arrive and the last to leave when you're training. You organize the groups so that everything is in harmony. And you are always taking care of me or the idiot of MM."

Emma felt her heart pound. She had no idea that Regina saw her that way. But, that didn't mean that the brunette felt the same way about her.

"Some of the best memories of my life involve you, Emma." Regina smiled softly. "The weekends we spent together in your apartment eating junk food and drinking while watching Harry Potter, Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. The weekends when we escaped to the beach while everyone else was at a party around the campus. And our conversations until late every time something bothered one of us." Regina took a step towards the blonde and held her face between her hands. "I hadn't realized until we got here and started posing as a couple for my family, but I've been in love with you for a while."

This time, it was Emma who blinked in disbelief. "You are?"

"Yes, you idiot." Regina laughed and licked her lips. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Yes." Emma nodded enthusiastically. She closed her eyes when she felt Regina's lips pressing softly against hers in a gentle, slow kiss, unlike any other until that moment. Emma sighed happily into the kiss. One of her hands tangled in Regina's hair and the other slid up to her waist, squeezing gently.

Regina groaned and her hips bucked involuntarily. The memories of what had happened moments ago were even more vivid. She deepened the kiss and pulled Emma to her, walking back to the couch and making them fall. "Oof." Reigna grunted.

"Are you alright?" Emma pulled away just enough to look at her.

The lights on the Christmas tree and the fire in the fireplace threw their lights on them, forming a play of light on their faces. "I am." Regina nodded and leaned over to capture Emma's lips again. She slid one hand under the blonde's sweater and scratched lightly, making Emma moan and rock her hips against hers. "I think we better go to my bedroom." Regina said breathlessly.

Emma nodded and stood up reluctantly. She pulled the brunette by the hand and they went upstairs.

Regina put Emma into the bedroom and closed the door. When she started to turn on the light, she felt Emma's hand on her wrist.

"Leave it at that." Emma licked her lips. Through the window, the light from the lampposts and the moon brightened the room enough, and left a pleasant mood.

Regina nodded and closed her eyes when Emma's lips found hers again, letting the blonde set the pace.

Emma distributed kisses over her jaw and neck, but unlike the urgency of when they were in the bathroom at the party, the kisses were now soft and exploratory. Regina felt a shiver down her spine and her whole body vibrated with each one of Emma's touch. She could feel her nipples hardening under her dress and her panties getting wetter.

Emma gently guided her to the edge of the bed and pulled away to look at her. "Are you sure?" Emma asked, playing with the zipper pull on her dress.

"Yes." Regina replied in a shaky breath.

Emma nodded and turned her back to her. As she slid the zipper down, she started spreading kisses over every inch of exposed skin. Regina's perfume was intoxicating and Emma felt her heart race. Gradually she slid the dress down, exposing Regina's back to her. "Turn around, please." Emma swallowed. She didn't know if she was ready to see Regina naked. She would probably pass out at the divine sight. "You are beautiful." Emma almost choked on the sight: her tanned skin, her abdomen slightly defined, her breasts round and the perfect size in the blonde's opinion. "May I?"

"I'm not going to break, Emma." Regina laughed.

"I know. I just-"

"Just do it." Regina encouraged her.

Emma nodded and leaned forward, capturing Regina's lips in a soft kiss, which soon became hungry. Emma's breath caught in her throat when Regina gently bit her earlobe. Emma's brain short-circuited, her hands reaching up to caress along the brunette's back. "Are you sure?"

"Touch me, Emma," Regina demanded breathlessly. She moaned when Emma's mouth made contact with her throat, licking and sucking gently as her hands roamed her stomach, her sides, her back.

Emma could hear Regina's breathing increase as she explored every inch of exposed skin.

"I think it will be more comfortable if we go to bed." Regina joked, but her breathing was uneven. She let out a surprised little cry when Emma picked her up and climbed on the mattress with Regina in her arms, placing her gently on the bed. Regina put a hand in Emma's hair, pulling her in for a fierce kiss and Emma kissed back aggressively, plunging her tongue into the brunette's mouth while her hands gripped the dress clustered around her waist.

Emma's right hand slowly moved up Regina's side, the palm of her hand against her rib cage. She looked at the brunette for a moment and when Regina nodded, Emma licked between her breasts, moved up her sternum, shoulder until reaching her mouth again. Regina moaned and pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as Emma's hands gently touched her soft breasts. The sight of Regina on her lap with the dress around her waist and her breasts exposed to her almost sent Emma over the edge. "You're beautiful." Emma said again and took one of Regina's breasts in her mouth, her tongue flickering over the hard nipple, making the brunette moan above her.

"Yes," Regina encouraged, her hips bucking slowly when Emma touched her breasts. Her nipples were painfully hard, and when they were suddenly pinched and then stroked, she cried out, her hips jerking on her own. Regina had never been so turned on in her life and Emma had done nothing too much. Her panties were soaked and her pussy was throbbing, begging to be filled. Regina felt dizzy when thinking about the pleasure Emma could give her, if what she had heard on campus was any indication. "Emma, I need you."

"We’re getting there." Emma said breathlessly.

"Take it off," Regina demanded, pulling the blonde's sweater up. She smiled when Emma grunted and pulled away, raising her arms so she could remove the piece.

Regina licked her lips when Emma's torso was exposed to her. The blonde wasn't wearing a bra and her eyes fixed for a moment on firm breasts and hard pink nipples, begging to be sucked. She had never had sex with a woman before, but Regina knew what gave her pleasure and prayed that she wouldn't mess things up. She masturbated frequently, and let her instinct guide her.

Emma watched in silence as Regina looked at her shamelessly, the way her eyes darkened with desire when her torso was exposed and the way she slowly licked her lips when she saw her breasts. Emma saw Regina's eyes search hers for a moment, as if asking permission, and Emma nodded softly.

"You are breathtaking." Regina whispered and leaned forward, taking one of Emma's breasts in her mouth, her tongue flickering over the hard nipple.

"Oh, fuck." Emma threw her head back. Regina had barely touched her and Emma felt she could come anytime. It was embarrassing. She put her hand on the back of Regina's neck, encouraging the brunette to continue what she was doing.

Regina slid a thigh between Emma's legs and pressed it firmly against her heated sex. Both women moaned, Emma's hips jerking in reflex.

"Regina," Emma panted.

Regina leaned over and kissed her lips eagerly. She rocked her hips once, biting the thin lower lip between her teeth when Emma panted with pleasure. She licked her way along Emma's jaw to her ear, slowly rubbing her thigh back and forth as Emma moaned loudly.

Emma put her hands on Regina's hips, stopping her movements gently. "Are you sure you want to... you know..."

"Yes, Emma." Regina licked her lips. "I appreciate your concern, but I really do." She took one of the blonde's hands and took it between her legs, pressing Emma's fingertips against her soaked panties. They both moaned at the contact, Regina's hips moved against Emma's fingers. "This is what you did to me, Emma."

"Regina, fuck." She couldn't think of anything but the feel of the brunette's wet panties against her fingertips.

"I need them inside me, Emma." Regina whispered against the blonde's ear, biting her earlobe. "Please."

Emma looked at Regina for any doubt, but there was only desire and love on the brunette's face. "If you feel any discomfort or want to stop at any time-"

"I'll let you know." Regina nodded. "Now, show me what you're capable of, Emma."

"As you wish." Emma smirked and pulled Regina's panties aside, slowly sliding two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh,  _ mierda _ ." Regina whimpered. "So good." She rested her head on Emma's shoulders and rocked her hips against the blonde's slow strokes.

Emma moved her fingers slowly, feeling how Regina's pussy tightened and throbbed around them. "You're soaked." Emma moaned in approval.

"It's all your fault." Regina closed her eyes and moaned loudly when Emma's fingers brushed against her g-spot. "Right there."

Emma wanted to say;  _ 'I know,' _ but he bit her tongue to keep from doing it. At that moment all that mattered was giving pleasure to Regina. Gradually she increased the pace of her thrusts, ecstatic at the sensation of Regina's pussy squeezing her fingers. "Are you close again?"

"Yes." Regina groaned, her hips moving faster. She moaned again when she felt Emma twisted and curl her fingers inside her, hitting and brushing against her g-spot in a way that no one had done before. Her orgasm was approaching faster and her hip movements became erratic, and when Emma gently pressed her thumb against her clit, it was enough to send Regina over the edge. She cried out the blonde's name as her pussy throbbed around Emma's fingers. "That was incredible." Regina panted, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Watching you come for me was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life." Emma kissed Regina's neck. "Are you already exhausted?"

"Aren't we done yet?" Regina pulled away just enough to look at Emma.

"We are far from that." Emma smirked. "Unless you prefer to leave it for later."

"No." Regina felt her cheeks flush. "That's not it. It's just that I never had sex more than once in the same night."

Emma laughed low in her throat. She understood what Regina was saying. Most men frustrated their partners. "You asked me to show you what I'm capable of and that's what I intend to do."

"Only if we get rid of those clothes." Regina licked her lips.

"You don't have to ask twice." Emma helped Regina get rid of her dress and threw it carelessly on the floor. She knelt on the bed and took her time appreciating the naked brunette in front of her. "You are even prettier than I imagined."

"Did you imagine me naked?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She felt her body heathen up again at the thought that crossed her mind. "Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?"

"No." Emma felt her cheeks turn impossibly red and her eyes went wide.

"Now the truth." Regina smiled victoriously. She left Emma's lap and settled against the pillows at the head of the bed, her hands wandering lazily over her own body. Regina bit her lip and brought one hand to her breast, caressing the still sensitive nipple before pulling it lightly while the other hand wandered lower, towards her super sensitive clit. "If you tell me the truth, I'll let you watch while I touch myself thinking of you. If not, we'll go to sleep." Regina moaned when her finger brushed her clit and she felt how wet she was. She dipped two fingers into her pussy and a guttural moan left her throat when she felt her inner walls clamping around her fingers.

She slowly removed them and brought it to her lips. Regina opened her mouth and sucked slowly, sliding her tongue between them and giving the blonde a show. "So, Emma?"

Emma's brain short circuited for the second time that night. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined something like this. She swallowed, her eyes fixed on Regina's hands. "Sometimes."

"Tell me about one of them." Regina panted, trying to keep her movements slow. She was still very sensitive, but seeing the desire and the lust in Emma's eyes mixed with unaltered affection, they were quickly bringing Regina to another orgasm.

Spreading her legs wider so that Emma had a good view of her wet pussy, Regina opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. She smiled to herself as she watched Emma; the blonde didn't take her eyes off her and followed every move she made. Regina wasn't new or shy when it came to sex, and she had done that kind of private show once or twice before and she knew exactly what it did to the other person. Regina looked deep into her eyes and started to breathe a little faster. The sight of Emma wearing only dress pants and her hair hanging over her shoulders was breathtaking. "I'm waiting, Emma."

"Okay, uhm," Emma licked her lips slowly. She was grateful to have asked Regina to leave the lights off, so that the brunette didn't see how red her cheeks were. "Do you remember that party... that stupid fraternity party that MM dragged us over because of David?"

"Yes." Regina smiled. Oh, she remembered that unbearable party.

"Remember that we drank too much and at one point we started dancing on the table?"

Regina nodded, memories of that night invading her mind.

"You started dancing with me and I tried to focus on something else, but all I could think about was how good it would be to kiss you and slide my hands down your body, massage your breasts and how you would press your body against me, asking me to pinch your nipple- "

"Like this?" With her free hand, Regina pinched and tugged on her nipple, her other hand playing with her wet folds, occasionally scraping her finger against her super sensitive clit.

"Y- yes." Emma stammered. She was watching Regina like a lioness stalking her prey.

"And what else, Emma?" Regina had to force herself to slow down. After two wonderful orgasms she knew it wouldn't be long before she came again, but she wanted to push Emma to the edge too.

"I would press my fingers hard on your clit... you would try to open your legs, but I'd tell you not to. I would touch your clit the way you are doing it now-" Emma was having trouble concentrating. Watching Regina touch herself like that and knowing it was for her was making Emma dizzy.

Regina dropped her head back and moaned. The thought of Emma behind her as she touched her like that bringing very vivid images to Regina's mind. For a moment she wondered if the blonde knew - or if she liked - how to use toys and how hot it would be. Oh, she would definitely share that thought with Emma later. "Now tell me exactly what you imagined. Do you see how wet I am for you? Do you see that Emma?" Regina slowly parted her folds with her finger. Emma moaned when she saw the brunette's dripping hole. Regina started to fuck her pussy at a fast speed by rubbing her clit with her thumb. She twisted, pulled and pinched her nipple with her other hand. Regina tried to control her moans in case her family arrived.

"No, don't do that. I want to hear you. I want to hear how good it feels for you, Regina." Emma asked. Her breathing was irregular and she was about to reach into her own pants and touch herself, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette.

Regina was close, she slid a third finger inside her pussy and stretched even more, her walls gripped her fingers tightly, her juices running down her thighs. "Emma, take off those damn pants and come over here." Regina moaned, using all her strength to slow the speed at which her fingers moved in and out of her pussy. "I want to feel your body against mine, I want you to come with me."

Emma fumbled with the button and zipper on her pants in a hurry to get rid of the garment, but managed to do what Regina had asked.

"Come here, Emma." Regina spread her legs wider and stopped the movements of her hand on her pussy.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned at the sight of the brunette in front of her. She licked her lips as she took in every detail: her chest rising and falling quickly, her nipples hard and her drenched pussy. Then she had an idea. Regina said she wanted to feel her body and that was what Emma would provide for her. "I want you to slide down a little bit, but don't lie down."

"What do you have in mind?" Regina panted. Seeing Emma totally naked for the first time was doing things to her.

"Do you trust me?" Emma's gaze softened for a moment.

"Yes."

"So do this, please. I promise you will like it."

Regina nodded and slid a little lower on the mattress. "Is it okay?"

"Is perfect." Emma smirked and crawled towards until she was on top of the brunette, placing one leg above her hip and slowly lowering her body until her pussy was pressed against Regina's.

"Oh my God." Regina moaned and threw her head back. That, that position was so much better than anything she could imagine.

"So good." Emma threw her head back and closed her eyes, savoring the moment, and the feeling of Regina against her.

"Emma, I need you." Regina pleaded. Her voice was hoarse because of the lust and moans from before.

"Can you feel how wet I am, Regina?" Emma panted. "That's what thinking about you does to me."

"Emma," Regina whimpered.

"Look at me." Emma asked. When Regina's eyes met hers, Emma slowly slid her pussy over Regina's, causing a guttural moan from both. "This is good, isn't it?"

"Y- Yes." Regina stammered. She grabbed Emma's arms, her nails tightening and sinking into the pale skin. When the blonde increased the speed with which she moved on top of her, Regina threw her head back and just let herself be carried away by the wonderful sensation that Emma was causing her. She had never felt such pleasure.

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in a messy kiss; tongues and teeth and uneven breaths. She moaned when Regina went on to kiss and bite her jaw and neck, sucking on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. Emma's hips moved back and forth almost in a blur, practically riding the brunette's pussy. "More." Emma urged.

The demand set Regina's skin on fire and she slid her hands from her arms to Emma's ass, squeezing and pressing down against her pussy making her hips slide more vigorously. "Emma, I'm going to come."

"Me too," the blonde cried out. "Oh, fuck, Regina."

Regina cried out Emma's name when the orgasm hit her, her nails sinking into the blonde's skin and she was sure they would be scarred later, but at that moment she didn't care. When she felt Emma's juices in her pussy, it threw her to the edge again.

Emma rested her hands on Regina's abdomen and moved her hips faster. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed and for a moment she wished Regina's fingers were buried in it, but that could be for later. When she felt the brunette come, Emma couldn't take it and came too.

Out of pure instinct, Regina grabbed Emma and brought her close to her, their bodies touching completely for the first time. She sighed contentedly and stroked Emma's hair as their breathing slowly subsided. "That was fantastic, Emma."

"It really was." Emma smiled against the sweaty skin under her and kissed Regina's neck.

In the distance the clock in the tower above the bookstore chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma whispered sleepily. She lifted her face to look at the brunette, her chin resting on her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Emma." Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. At that moment she was sure; what had started as a scam for Cora Mills to leave her alone, was real now. Regina smiled when Emma settled on the bed, bringing her into her arms. She took the duvet and pulled it over them, burying her face into the crock of Emma's neck and within minutes they fell asleep. 


End file.
